


So Jason's Back (Back Again)

by Flying_jercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_jercy/pseuds/Flying_jercy
Summary: Jason's back and Percy jumps his bones.





	So Jason's Back (Back Again)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited to start writing again! Just a few things about me:
> 
> \- I'm in High School
> 
> \- I've been reading PJO/HOO since Elementary School
> 
> \- I play soccer and I surf
> 
> This fanfic is a bit smutty but I will be adding a part two with little more fluff.....:) Enjoy and don't forget to comment and lave feedback!

It was another normal summer day at Camp Half Blood. Percy had just finished up his training for the day and was getting ready to take a shower. He got in and let the cold water droplets wash fall on him before soaping up. Water was always his happy place. He finished up and put on a clean set of clothes. Percy heads down the stairs of the house that the 7 had decided to move into after the war. To his dismay he saw a note:

Percy, there was an emergency and we had to leave camp for a few days. From Annie, Pipes, Hazel :), frank, Neeks, Reyna Aviles-Arellano Ramirez, and Leo Mcschizzle Spicy Dad

This left him alone in the house to do whatever he wanted. Huh. Percy begins to head up the stairs when he heard a knock at the door. He cautiously walks to the window not sure who it could be. Percy pulls back the curtain to reveal a tall guy with blinding blonde hair and a backpack. He knew who this was. Excitedly, Percy rushed to the door letting in his boyfriend who had been away at Camp Jupiter for the last two months. He jumped into his arms and they stood that way for what seemed like forever. Jason smelled of mint and his cologne. A scent Percy could inhale for the rest of his life. They pulled apart as Jason cupped Percy's face.

"I've missed you so much baby," Jason whispered.

All Percy could do was smile and nod in agreement. Percy leaned in and sure enough the pair was indulging in a powerful kiss.

"Let's take this upstairs," Percy said against Jason's lips.

He quickly shut and locked the front door before taking Jason's hand and leading him up the stairs. They got to Percy's room before haphazardly starting to kiss again this time with more passion and force. Percy's hands trailed down to Jason's ass as Jason's wrapped around his waist. They break apart for air to get their shirts off as fast as humanely possible. Percy lets his hands wander over Jason's toned torso before moving his hands to take off his jeans. Jason got the message and pulled both his jeans and underwear off revealing his huge hard member. Percy quickly did the same before pushing Jason onto the bed.

"Lube?" Jason asked not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

Percy nodded in the direction of his bedside drawers. Jason leaned over and took the tube and a condom out of the drawer before telling Percy to turn over. Jason kissed down Percy's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"This only hurts at first." He said reassuringly.

Jason coated his fingers generously in lube before slipping two fingers into Percy's tight hole. Percy let out a hiss. Jason kisses his thighs in attempt to soothe him. The pained expression on Percy's face soon turned into pleasure as Jason began pumping his fingers into Percy over and over again.

"Please put it in. I want you." Percy said breathily .

Jason chuckled and took out his fingers. He rolled on a condom and and lines himself up with Percy's hole. He pushed in slowly and waited for Percy to adjust to his size.

"Move please!" Percy cried out.

Jason began thrusting slowly at first before increasing his thrusts. The only noises that came from either of their mouths was reduced to grunts and a single word "fuck". Jason felt himself grow close, and so did Percy as Jason expertly hit his prostate each time.

"I'm close baby," Jason warned.

"Yeah me too." Percy agreed.

They both reached their climax in final thrusts. Percy felt as though he would pass out from the pleasure. He was seeing stars. Jason pulled out of Percy and discarded the condom.

"I love you," Jason said.

"Fuck you man I just took a shower," Percy grumbled in response. In that moment, everything was perfect for them.


End file.
